


Lucky Ones (Japanese Translation)

by yo_translation



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Intercrural Sex, Loki likes dresses, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Summer Romance
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_translation/pseuds/yo_translation
Summary: 現代AU 。スウェーデンの田舎で、強制的に夏休みを家族と過ごすはめになった10代のソー。アンハッピーな夏休み ーそこでロキと出会うまでは。北欧のミッドサマー、夏至祭を背景に描かれる、10代のソーとジェンダーフルイドなロキの恋のストーリー。性描写があります。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 19





	Lucky Ones (Japanese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lucky Ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654398) by [pohjanneito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pohjanneito/pseuds/pohjanneito). 



注意: 軽い暴力描写、同性愛嫌悪の中傷、攻撃的な言葉があります

_____________________

アヴェスタとボルランゲの間のどこかでソーの電話のバッテリーは切れてしまった。この世の果てのどこかにある放置されて半分腐りかけた家、そこで夏休み中をずっと過ごさなければならない恐怖をアモラ宛てに切々と訴えるテキストを打っている途中だった。

「クソッ！」

「言葉づかい！」フリッガがフロントシートから注意した。膝の上に広げた大きな地図を爪で弾きながら、ソーたち兄弟の父親の方へと顔を向けた。「次の交差点を右に曲がるのを忘れないで。」

ソーは役立たずなiPhoneを短パンのポケットに突っ込むと額を窓にあずけた。アモラはきっとシカトされたと思うだろう。彼女へのテキストやSNSのコメントには光の速さで反応しないといつもそう思われた。ったく、最高だよ。

ガソリンスタンドで買った安チョコレートで口のまわりをべとべとにしたボルダーが、くすくす笑いながら充電満タンの電話をソーに見せびらかしてきた。

くそったれのチビめ。ボルダーの肩を肘で押しやるとソーは弟の電話を奪い取った。

「お母さーーーーーん！ソーが電話とった！」

フリッガは地図から視線を上げもしなかった。「ソー、弟をいじめるんじゃありません。」

ソーはボルダーの手の届かない場所に電話を避けながら訴えた。「ボルダーがいらつかせるからだよ！」

「そんなことない！」

二人のいざこざを古い常緑樹の森へかき消そうと、父親はラジオのボリュームを上げた。

誰かを愛したい～♪

電話に手が届かずボルダーは泣いて訴えた。「お母さん！なんとかして！」

オーディンはバックミラーから二人 を覗きこんだ。「お前たち、シーヴ・インガーの歌声に少年コーラスは必要ない。」

岸辺へとボートを漕いでくれる誰かと～♪

ようやく地図から目を上げるとフリッガは後ろを振り返った。「ボルダーに電話を返しなさい。」

「けど、母さん！」

「今すぐに。ソー。」

「お前たち…母さんの言うことを聞きなさい。」オーディンの声に警告の響きが含まれたことにソーもボルダーも気づいた。

「わかったよ。」ソーは弟に電話を返すと、窓の外を通りすぎる野原と農家のパッチワークを睨みつけた。「やってらんねぇ。」

ソーは都会を離れてる間に逃すであろう全ての出来事について考えないようにした。例えば新しいYAMAHAに乗って走り回ったり、一晩中友達とパーティーしたり、アモラと彼女の両親の待つスヴァルトソの別荘でミッドサマーを過ごしたり。

その全部が、ダラルナからやって来た大大大叔母か何かが亡くなったおかげでキャンセルになった。

大叔母の古いサマーハウスを相続することになって母は大喜びだった。鍵が手に入るとすぐサロンの休みを数週間延長し、家族全員の荷物をまとめさせ出発の準備を整えた。

もちろんソーはぎりぎりまで家族でのバケーションについて知らされることもなく、逃亡を企てる時間もないまま、夏の間を基本的に牢獄で過ごすことになった。行き先にはWi-fiすらない。

さらに一時間、トイレ休憩一回と数えきれないほどの麦畑を通り抜け、ついにどことも知れない場所にたどり着いた。人口352人。オーディンは未舗装の長い道に車を走らせると、彼ら家族の新しい物件の中庭と思われる場所に車を停めた。

ソーは苦笑した。「まぁ、廃屋だな。」

大部分が育ちきった野草とハンノキの若木に覆われ、雑草の海に埋もれた道路がかろうじて見えていた。

「ペルニラ叔母さんが引っ越して以来、ここには誰も住んでいなかったみたいね。」フリッガは考えこむように言ったが、新しく相続した物件のひどい有様も彼女の気持ちを落ち込ませることはなかった。手を打ち合わせながら彼女は高揚した笑顔をみせた。「さてと、みんな車を降りて！探検よ！」

確かにこの家にも輝かしい時期があったとは思われたが、このためにストックホルムからやって来たなんて、ソーはその事実を確かめるために誰かに頬をつねってもらいたいと思っていた。全体に赤く塗られたペンキは剥げ落ち、２階の窓ガラスは伸びきった木の枝のせいで割れていた。

「オーディン！あなたたち！こっちに来てみて！すごく素敵よ！」フリッガはすでに家の中にいた。

ボルダーと父親の後に続いて玄関を通り抜けたソーにとって、「素敵」は心に思い浮かぶ言葉ではなかった。家の中の空気は長年放置されたことによってカビ臭く、剥がれ落ちた壁紙とゴミの溜まった隅に深い影がさしていた。ソーはドアの横にあるスイッチを入れてみたがワイヤーが天井を突き破って垂れていた。

リビングと思われる部屋に頭を突っ込んだボルダーは鼻に皺をよせた。「ここ、ソーのジムのバッグの匂いがする。」

「うるさいぞ、このクソガキ…」ソーはボルダーにヘッドロックをかけようとしたが、弟はダッシュで逃げ出すとフリッガの後ろに隠れた。

「昔はここでよくお茶の時間を楽しんだの。」部屋の真ん中に放置されたロッキングチェアに指をすべらせ、フリッガは本当に嬉しそうだった。「子供の頃、いとこたちとここで何度夏をすごしたか…」ため息をつく彼女の幸福な子供時代はその柔らかな笑顔に明らかに見て取れた。

オーディンは部屋から部屋へと歩き回ると、壁やドアをげんこつで叩き独りごちた。「木材がところどころ腐ってそうだ。」

「ほら！言った通りだ！」ソーは自分の抵抗がこれで少し証明された気がした。

フリッガの笑顔が落胆でみるみる曇りはじめると、オーディンはあわてて彼女のウエストに腕をまわした。

「いろいろ修理は必要だが以前の輝きをきっと取り戻せるとも。」決意を固めたのか、それともただの気休めかは不明だが、オーディンはそう告げた。

ソーはきっと気休めに違いないと思いつつ、ボルダーと一緒に家のほかの部分を探索した。木材の一部は明らかに腐食で柔らかく、ネズミの糞だらけの床はでこぼこに歪み、全ての部屋の窓台はハエとハチの墓場のようだった。ほとんどの家具は遠い親戚によってとっくに持ち去られ、ちらほらと残ったものも回復不能のようだった。

ベッドルームの一つで雨漏りを見つけるとソーの気分はひどく落ち込んだ。「かろうじて住めるようにするだけでも何ヶ月もかかるな、これは…」

「お前がチャレンジから逃げるやつだとは思わなかった。」

弾かれたように振り向くと疑いの目を父親に向けた。「父さんにはもう目が一つしかないけど、それでもこの建物は解体した方がいいってのは明らかだろ。」

オーディンは白髪混じりの髭をひっかくと雨漏りの染みを見つめた。「思ったよりも少しひどいけどな、でもお前たちの母さんのためだ。」オーディンはソーの肩に腕をまわし軽く揺すった。「これが彼女にどれだけ意味のあることか解ってるんだろ。」

罪悪感と思われるものでソーの胸は詰まった。もちろんソーにもそれは解っていたし、ここまでの道のりずっと文句を言い続けてた自分をバカみたいだと感じた。

「そうだね、やってみるよ…」

フリッガが持参した小さなテーブルと椅子をトレーラーの前にセットし終えると、家族はひさしの下でコーヒーを飲みとサンドイッチを食べることにした。

電話を充電できたのでアモラにテキストを送ろうとしたが、接続の悪さで５度も送信を失敗し、ソーは諦めた。テーブルに電話を投げ出すとハムサンドにかぶりついた。「で、この後の予定は？夏の間ずっとここに閉じ込められるわけ？」

「それは場合による。お前どれだけハンマーをうまく使える？」オーディンはにやりと笑った。そしてフリッガがトレーラーの中を歩き回っている隙に、コーヒーにクリームと角砂糖をこっそりと加えた。「天井から始めて、順番に部屋を片付けていこう。」

ソーは父親に疑わしそうな目を向けた。「あのさー、この家に何部屋あるか見たことある？」

顔をひきつらせたソーを見ながらオーディンは笑った。「見たとも。そうだな、誰か雇えるか相談してみよう。」

「それがいいと思う。」サンドイッチに噛みつきがならソーはぶつぶつ呟いた。

鍵と一緒に受け取った設計図を取り出すと、オーディンはテーブルの上にそれを広げた。余白は家の設計者による、ほとんど読めない書き込みでいっぱいだった。父親が基礎や断熱材について話し続けるのを聞きながら、ソーの気持ちはどんどん沈んでいった。フリッガがトレーラーから顔を覗かせ、買い物リストらしきものを手渡してきた時にはうっかりホッとしかけた。

「お店まで買い出しに行ってくれる？街へはどう行ったらいいか覚えてるでしょ？」

「たぶん。」到着して１時間もしないうちに使いっ走りにされソーはため息をついた。

「向こうの納屋に古い自転車があったと思うんだけど。」フリッガは庭の端にある苔に覆われたあばら屋を指差した。もしあと２ヶ月早く生まれていたら父親のレクサスで颯爽と出かけられたはずだったが、宇宙に呪われたソーは見た目も音も前世紀から現れたような自転車にまたがった。

道路を走る車は一台も無く、道のでこぼこを避けながら走るソーのお供はときどき現れる放牧された牛たちだけだった。まさかストックホルムの絶え間ない騒々しさを懐かしく思うことになるとは今まで考えたこともなく、あまりの静けさにソーは戸惑っていた。草むらのコオロギと時折頭の上を舞うツバメしかいなかった。

黄色い農家があり、彼らの一番近くの住人はここに住んでいるようだった。その建物へと続く道を自転車で走る少女を見つけ、ソーは目を細めた。少女に向かって手を振ったが、少女はソーを無視するとグリーンのサマードレスの膝のあたりを膨らませながら自転車のスピードを上げた。

「こちらこそ、初めまして…」

街は、もしそう呼んでもいいのなら、ソーが車の窓から眺めて思ったよりも更に小さいことが判った。コンビニエンス・ストア、ピザショップを兼ねたさびれたバー、そして60年代からの広告が貼りっぱなしのように見えるヘアサロンしかなかった。もう少し道を進むとコインランドリーやオフィスがあり、道の真ん中でだらけている太った猫しか生物は見当たらなかった。

ソーは店の前に自転車を止めると鍵もかけずに置いていった。もし自分がラッキーならこの錆びついたガラクタを誰かが盗んでくれるだろう。

ドアの上部に取り付けられたベルがソーの到着を告げた。その小さな店の中にいる全員が別の惑星からやってきたように自分を見るので、ソーは日焼けした肌の下が火照るのを感じた。

積み重なったカゴをひとつ掴むと、手近にあるものからフリッガに渡されたリストを埋めていった。ミルクの箱の近くで井戸端会議中の女性たちを避けつつ、狭い通路をあちこち歩き回った。

買い物をほぼ終えたころ、リストを見ながら歩いていたソーは何か柔らかいものにぶつかった。驚きつつも静かな「うわっ」という声が聞こえ、ソーが目を上げるとさっきの少女といきなり顔を見合わせることになった。

「ごめん、その…」

2人の足元に少女がアイスを落としてしまったので、ソーは照れ笑いを浮かべながら拾い上げ包みを素早く拭った。

「はい、落としたよ。」

口を固く引き結びながら、少女は大きなハート型のサングラスごしにソーを睨みつけた。

「ええと、お嬢さん？」

「”お嬢さん”だって！」店の反対側で誰かがバカ笑いすると、ソーも少女も雑誌のラック付近にたむろっている10代の男子グループの方へと目を向けた。

そのうちの1人はポルノ雑誌を手に、足を開いた裸の女性に向かって舌をうごめかせた。

「スカートの中がこうだったらいいと思ってんだろ、この変態が！」そいつはソーの新しいご近所さんに向かってわめき散らした。

少女は口をまっすぐに引き結ぶと、溶け始めたアイスをソーの手に残したまま店から駆け出していった。

なんなんだ、一体？

ソーはカゴを手にカウンターへと向かい、レジの向こう側にいる年老いた女性から向けられる疑わしそうな視線は無視することにした。

「あんた、あのチンピラどもの仲間じゃないだろうね？」

「まさか。」

彼女はシワの寄った指をソーに向かって振ると「近頃の若いやつらときたら」と始めたが、ソーは彼女の説教に注意を払わなかった。偏屈な祖父のボーが訪ねて来るたびに聞かされた内容と同じに違いない。

数分後にソーが店を後にすると、少女は自転車の横にひざをついて鍵を外していた。ソーは急いで駆け寄り彼女の置いていったアイスを手渡した。

「ほら、これ忘れていっただろ。」

少女は立ち上がると、まるでクマが罠から抜け出してきたかのようにソーを見つめた。

「おれの奢り。」ソーは微笑んだ。

少女はソーの手からアイスをひったくると、がっつくように包みを開けた。彼女のそばかすのある頬にはうっすらと赤みがさし、ドレスのストラップの片方が肩から腕へと滑り落ちている。少女はソーの目線をたどるとそれを引っ張りあげ、まるでソーが店の中のチンピラたちと同じく、失礼なことを言い出すに違いないとでも言うようにらみつけた。

ソーは足から足へと体重を移すとキャップを被り直した。「俺はソー。」2人の間の気まずい沈黙がさらに増した。「俺たち近所同士だと思うんだけど。」

少女はチェリーレッド色のアイスを一口齧った。引き上げられた眉には明らかに「で？」と書いてある。

ソーの視線は彼女の唇の端についた甘そうなアイスの欠片に釘付けになった。彼女がそれを舐めとり、舌が下唇をかすめるのを見ていた。

咳払いするとソーはぎこちなく笑った。「おいしい？」

少女はやっと少し笑顔を見せると肩のあたりの緊張を解いた。

「んん、すごくおいしい。」

彼女の声はソーが思ったより低かった。

「で…名前はあるの？ご近所さん。」ソーは砂利を足で混ぜ合わせた。

彼女はサングラスを引き下げると赤いフレームの上からソーを見上げた。「たぶん。」

「じゃあ、たぶん俺に名前教えてくれる？」ソーは笑った。

店の中からさっきのチンピラたちが現れ、少女の目に警戒の色が浮かぶと2人の会話はそこで途切れてしまった。少女は自転車を引き道路へと向かうとそのまま道を走り去ってしまい、ソーはそれを眺めていた。

チンピラたちは口笛を吹き、わめき散らした。「ロキちゃん！そんなに急いでどうしたの？」

少女がヘアサロンの裏側へと姿を消すとソーは眉をひそめた。

ロキ？

待って、それって彼女って…？

「お前見かけないけど、どっから来た？」ダートバイクにまたがりながら、まだらなあご髭の男が聞いてきた。

ソーはその男を無視すると自分の自転車に向かいハンドルに買い物バッグをぶら下げた。

「おい、てめえ耳聞こえねえのかよ？」あご髭野郎がしつこく続ける。「どっから来たって聞いてんだろ？」

ソーはため息をつくと肩ごしにその男を睨みつけた。「ストックホルム。」

チンピラたちは嘲笑いエンジンを吹かした。彼らの整備不良のダートバイクの音でソーの鼓膜は破れそうだった。

あご髭はソーの周りをバイクでぐるりと回り叫んだ。「忠告しとくよストックホルム君！  
ロキには近づかないほうがいいぞ！」

「ふーん？なんでだよ？」ソーは歯を噛み締めた。マヌケどもの顔とケチなあご髭、見れば見るほど殴りつけたくなった。

「あいつ、オカマで変態だからな！」

排ガスと騒音に包まれてチンピラたちは走り去り、漏れたガソリンの匂いがソーの鼻腔に焼きついた。

まったく。ステキな夏になりそうだ。

_____________________

続く数日間は、学期の最終日にソーが友人たちと思い描いた「ロックで壮大な夏の計画」からは程遠いものだった。耳が千切れそうな父親のいびきと、二段ベッドの下段を転げ回るボルダーが一緒のトレーラーで眠ることは不可能だった。ソーの体の大きさで過ごすには、キャンプカーは閉所恐怖症を起こしそうだったし、ボルダーが開けっ放しにしたキッチンの戸棚で数えきれないほど頭をぶつけた。

大変な作業をこなすにはオーディンは歳を取り過ぎていて目も効かなかったので、ボルダーが母親と庭で家具にペンキを塗る一方、ソーは貧乏くじを引くはめになった。オーディンが雇った地元の双子はあまり話さないが、仕事はこなしてくれるのでそれがせめてもの救いだった。

誰かが自転車で敷地に向かって来ることにソーが気づいた時、ちょうどビューレイストとツーバイフォー木材を２枚、家の中に運びこんでいるところだった。訪問者は自転車から飛び降りると大きなピクニック用のバスケットを荷台から下ろした。

「おーい、ロキ！ランチ持って来たのか？」へルブリンディが屋根から叫んだ。

ロキ？！

ソーは掴んでいた板を落としかけながら、肩越しにロキの方へと目を向けた。

「うん、持ってきたよ…」ロキはポーチの階段にバスケットを置くと、腰掛けようとしたところでドアから現れたソーに気づき、明らかに動揺して後ずさった。

「そろそろ時間だな。」ビューレイストはつぶやいた。自分が掴んでいた方の板の端を床に下ろすと、この瞬間からランチタイムだと決めたようだった。

今日のロキはこの前の姿とは違い、グリーンのサマードレスが色あせたTシャツと細い腰にゆるく引っかけたジーンズのショートパンツに代わっていた。洗ってない髪をごまかすために無造作なお団子を高い位置にまとめてあったが、あのハート型のサングラスが頭の上に乗せてあった。

ソーが近づくと自分の体を自分の腕で抱え、足から足に体重を移した。

「どうも、ご近所さん。」ソーがうなづく。

「どうも…」

「君たちって家族か何か？」がつがつとランチを食べるへルブリンディとビューレイストの方にソーは頭を傾けた。

ロキは鼻で笑いながら目をぐるりと回した。「残念ながら。」青白い肌に映えるベリーのように赤い唇をロキは噛んだ。「えっと、この前のアイスのお礼を言わなきゃ。あんなことしなくても良かったのにー」

「ああ、いいよ別に。」

「ていうか、自分で払おうと思ってたのに。だからー」

「気にしてないって！全然いいから！」

「そう、なら、いいけど。」

「うん、いいよ。」ソーは汗でこめかみに張り付いた髪を耳の後ろにかけた。「で、ロキっていうの？君の名前。」

ロキの視線が跳ね上がると頬が赤くなった。それはまだ隠していたかったことをソーが見つけてしまったかのようだった。

「うん…」

「ふーん。いいね。」ソーは突然自分のボキャブラリーの少なさに嫌気がさし始めたが、ロキの方は動揺でそれどころではないようだった。

ソーの背後に現れたフリッガの咳払いで2人は顔を上げた。フリッガはペンキだらけになった大きなポケット付きの古いエプロンを付けていた。

「こんにちは。」フリッガはうなづきながらロキに握手の手を伸ばした。「私はフリッガ、ソーとボルダーの母親です。」

ロキは手のひらをシャツで拭うとフリッガの手を握った。そして少し戸惑いつつ自分の名を告げた。

「ロキです。」

フリッガの笑顔は温かく心地よかった。「はじめまして、ロキ。」ピンクのサングラスを指さすと「そのサングラスいいわね。私もあなたぐらいの歳の頃、同じようなのを持ってたわ。」

「ところでソーは何か飲み物を出してあげた？」

ロキは横目でソーを見ると首を振った。

「あ！」ソーは瞬き咳払いをした。「コーラかなんか飲む？」

ロキはいびつな笑顔で鼻の上にサングラスを乗せた。「うん。」

ダッシュでトレーラーに向かうとコーラを２缶掴み取り、ひさしの下に置いてある椅子をロキに勧めた。

「あんたたち引っ越してきたの？」ストローでコーラを飲みながら、中庭に広げてある積んだ板や角材、ガラスウールなどの建材にロキは目を向けた。「ここって、わたしの記憶にある限りずっと放置されてたけど。」

スウェーデンの地図にも無い片田舎に、タダ働き要員として都会から引きずられてきたことをいったん話し始めると、それを押し留めることはソーにはできなかった。

「どうやったらこんな場所に住んでられるのかマジ理解できないね。」ストローをくわえたロキの唇が固く引き結ばれたのを見てソーは自分の発言を後悔した。「ごめん、そういうつもりじゃなくて…」

「もちろん、そういうつもりに決まってる。」ロキは鼻で笑った。「でも別に責めたりしないよ。わたしだってファールンの学校に通わなかったら、藁と牛の糞以外見たことがなかったはずだし。」

自分の悲惨な状況を理解してくれる人をやっと見つけた安心感で、ソーはコーラの缶に向かって鼻を鳴らした。

やがてソーは作業に戻ったが、ロキが自転車に戻らず庭に向かい、古い家具にかつての輝きを取り戻そうと奮闘するフリッガとボルダーに加わったと知って嬉しくなった。

オーディンが家の内側から指示を出し、ビューレイストとへルブリンディが屋根板を取り付けるのを手伝うため、屋根に上がったソーからは果樹園へと続く景色が鮮やかに見えた。キャップのバイザーを降ろすと、芝生に脚を投げ出して座りペンキを塗り直すためにテーブルの脚にヤスリをかけているロキの姿に視線を向けた。

ロキの上下に動く手の動きを見ると腹の中におかしな感覚が起こるのをソーは感じた。そしてロキが顔を上げ自分にうっすら笑いかけるのを見て首元が熱くなった。

これって俺だけ？それともロキも俺の二の腕を見つめてる？

滑り落ちそうになったハンマーをソーはあたふたと握りなおした。視線を外すと少し待ってから、極々さりげなくTシャツの袖を少し捲りあげた。

そして再び見下ろすとロキは完全にソーの二の腕を見つめていた。ヤスリで古いテーブルの脚を上下にこすり続けながら、その笑顔は完全に面白がっていた。ロキは期待するように頭を傾け、ソーはロキの瞳の中に挑むような様子を見て取った。

ちょっと力こぶでも見せるべき？それって男にやったらおかしくない？ファンドラルとはパーティーの時にキスしてみたけど、あれは恐ろしく変な感じで、でもそれは2人が幼稚園からの幼馴染だったからだ。境界をちょっと広げてみることに自分は特に問題を感じてないし…じゃあ、いいじゃん？

ソーはキャップを取ると髪をかき上げながら、ジム帰りに自撮りする時のように筋肉に力をこめた。ロキは手を口にあてくすくす笑いながら頭を振った。物事は中途半端にしない主義であるソーはロキにウィンクを飛ばした。

ロキは瞬いてソーを見上げ手の中のサンドペーパーは芝生に落ちていった。ロキが目を逸らしたのでソーはパニックになりそうだった。もしかして意味を読み違えたかも知れない。ロキが再び視線を上げ、今まで見た中で最高にかわいい笑顔を向けた時、ソーはそれを頭に叩き込むようにハンマーを強く握り直した。

OK、いいぞ。

午後の太陽は厳しく、情け容赦無く澄んだ青い空から照りつけた。午後4時を少し過ぎてやっと屋根から降りたソーは汗まみれで、とにかく冷たいシャワーを浴びたくて仕方なかった。

「臭い！」痛む手脚を引きづるように庭に来るとボルダーに言われた。

もう赤くなった顔をごまかす必要も無いほどソーは赤く日に焼けていた。ロキが弟の正直なコメントに賛同しませんように。

「泳ぎに行く？」サングラスの端からソーを見上げるとロキはたずねた。塗っていた椅子に最後の仕上げに数筆を加えると、ペンキブラシをテレピン油のバケツにつけた。「あんまり遠くない湖の岸にいいスポットがあるよ。」

冷たい水に体を沈めることを想像しただけでソーの目は輝いた。ロキと一緒ならなおさらだ。そして予想通りそれはボルダーによって秒で打ち砕かれた。

「僕も行っていい？」

「だめだ！」

「いいよ。」ロキはうなずいた。ロキはボルダーがどれだけうっとおしい10歳のガキなのか理解してない。

「ちょっと、ソー。ボルダーを連れていきない。」フリッガの目を見る限り、そこに話し合いの余地はなかった。

大きくため息をつくとボルダーに軽くヘッドロックをかけ髪をかき回してやった。「わかったよ、一緒に来いよ…」

「この道をずっとたどって行けば湖に着くから。」小さな森に続く、庭の端にある雑草の生い茂った小道をロキは指差した。「着替えたら行くから、そこで。」

ロキは自転車に向かい、一秒たりとも無駄にしたくないソーはトレーラーへと走るとボードショーツを引っ張り出した。汗くさいのをごまかそうとAxeボディースプレーを曇るぐらい吹き付けて、鏡で素早く自分をチェックすると新しいニキビができてないことにほっとした。

トレーラーの小さなバスルームから出て行くと、シュノーケルやフィンやフロートやら何やらを掘り起こしているボルダーにじれたソーはわめいた。

「行くぞ！ホントにいるのかよそれ？」

「だってお母さんが、お母さんとお父さんがいない時はフロートつけなきゃダメだって！」ボルダーはふくれっ面をしてるがそれももっともで、ソーの監視下で弟を溺れさせるわけにはいかなかった。

ボルダーを待つ間にラッキーにも電波が入ったので、ソーはシフとファンドラルに短い返事を送った。アモラからいくつかメッセージが入っていることにも気づいたが、スクリーン上に親指を浮かせたまま、あとどれぐらい彼女を無視したら限界に達するだろうと思い巡らせた。

「見つけた！」黄色いフィンを両足につけ、シュノーケルを胸の上で弾ませながらボルダーがトレーラーから出てくると、ソーは電話をテーブルの上に放り出しアモラのことは綺麗さっぱり忘れ、ロキが指差した小道にボルダーを連れて行った。

「2人とも楽しんで！」庭からフリッガが声をかけた。「ボルダーは浅いところにだけいさせて！」

「はい、はい。」ソーはフリッガに手を振った。

森の空気は小道の両脇に育った野花とイラクサの香りで満ちていた。ボルダーの細い脚を傷つけそうな野草を踏みつけてやりながらソーは先に進んだ。黄色のフィンをつけているせいで育ち過ぎたアヒルみたいなボルダーがソーの後ろをぺたぺたとついてくる。

「水に入る前からつけとく必要あるのかよ？それ。」ボルダーをが追いつくのを何度となく待つはめになりソーはうめいた。「ほら、乗っかれよ。」ボルダーが背中に登れるようにソーは腰をおろしてやった。

小道は歩きにくく、ついに小さな砂の入江が見えた時、息切れしたソーはほっとしてため息をついた。色あせた古いガーフィールドのタオルの上に座り、ムール貝の貝殻で砂に名前を書きながらロキは先に着いて彼らを待っていた。

「ごめん、遅くなって。」ソーは息を切らしながら背中からボルダーを下ろした。「ボルダーがフロートを探さなくちゃいけなくて。」

「いいよ。」ロキは笑った。

細い太ももがほぼ露出する丈のスカイブルーのボードショーツにロキは着替えていたが、トップスはさっきまで着ていた色あせたTシャツに覆われていた。

ソーはロキがグリーンのサマードレスを着ていたこと、そのせいでひどい言葉をかけられていたことを忘れていなかった。ロキがTシャツの下に何か着ているのかどうか気になり始めると、ソーは急に少し緊張してきた。泳ぐ視線をボルダーに移したが、ロキが服を脱ぎ始めると緊張の塊が腹のなかで膨れ上がった。

ロキの肩が持ち上がり両手がTシャツの裾を掴むと、少しためらいながら頭からそれを引き抜くのをソーは見ていた。ロキの肩甲骨の間でゆるく結ばれた鮮やかなピンクのビキニにソーの視線は釘付けになった。

ロキは振り向くと自分の体を抱えるようにし二人の間に緊張した視線を投げた。ソーよりそれほど歳下ではなさそうだったが、第二次性徴と毎週のサッカーの練習のせいで、ソーの体からはとっくに失われた柔らかさがロキにはあった。腕で覆われて半分隠れていたが、滑らかで割れていないロキの腹部はミルクのように白かった。

ボルダーはフロートを膨らませていたが、ロキの姿を見て一瞬混乱した様子だった。ボルダーにジロジロ見るなと言いたかったが、ロキが明らかに自分で意識していることを口にしてしまうのは正しくない気がした。

ボルダーはロキのことを少しの間見つめるとフロートに腕をくぐらせ歯を見せて笑った。「最後に入った人が腐った卵だよ！」フィンをつけた足で砂の上を駆け出すと、大きな水しぶきをあげて水に飛び込んだ。

ロキの肩から緊張が解け、ソーも腹の中の緊張のかたまりが溶けるのを感じた。

ロキは軽く笑うとソーに向かって眉を上げ悪戯な笑顔を見せた。「競争する？」

「もちろん！」

二人で湖にダッシュすると日に焼かれたソーの皮膚にとって水は思ったほど温かくなく、おかげでロキが勝利した。

ソーはその場に凍りつき息をのんだ。「クソ冷たっ！」

ロキはすっかり水に浸かりながらソーが罵るのを見て笑った。「そこまで冷たくないよ。」

「くっそ！ほんとそうでもないね！」ソーはあえぎながら自分の体を抱え、湖底の砂を掴むようにつま先を丸めた。

ボルダーが獲物を狙うようにソーに近づいてきた。

「こら、やめろよ…」ソーは指を振り兄らしく振舞ってみせようとした。「ボルダー、もし水をかけたらどうなるか解ってー」

ソーの脅しは背中と肩に浴びせられた冷水で途切れた。犯人が弟ではなくロキであることに気づいて、息を切らせながら目を見開いた。

ソーに向かってせせら笑うと、おもしろがるボルダーと一緒にさらに水をかけ続けた。

「OK、OK、もういいって！」ソーは大声で叫ぶとあたり構わず敵に掴みかかった。ボルダーのフィンを捕まえるとじゃかいもの袋のように水に放り投げた。

ボルダーは興奮して叫び、細い腕につけたフロートの１つを入江の周りに生えた葦の中にふっ飛ばし、大きな水しぶきをあげた。

ソーは得意げな笑みを浮かべるロキに復讐を込めた視線を向けると前に突き進んだ。しかしあと少しでロキに手が届くというところで、水面の下にある裸のウエストの上で手を彷徨わせた。

ロキはソーに向かって眉を上げるとショーツの布地に指が触るところまでソーに近づいた。

持ち上げるとロキはとても軽く、肌は冷たかった。尖った腰骨と親指にあたる柔らかな脂肪の層とのコントラストを感じて、ソーはそのまま固まってしまった。

ロキは下唇を噛むと体を少し揺らし、ソーに自分たちがしているゲームを思い出させようとした。ソーは咳ばらいをしロキを浅い水の中に投げ込んだ。ソーの手のひらにはロキの肌の感触が残り続けた。

「また投げてっ！」ボルダーが飛びついてきて、肩から子猿のようにぶら下がった。

水遊びでふざけているあいだに午後が過ぎていった。ボートが入江を行ったり来たりし、ソーの肩から順番に投げ飛ばされるロキの叫び声やボルダーのあげる水しぶきの間を、エンジン音が響いていた。葦の周りを泳ぐ小魚を追いかけたり、潜って貝を拾ったり、ゲームに疲れたら、仰向けに浮かんでジグザグに飛び回るドンボを眺めたりしていた。

悪戯っぽい目をしたロキの笑顔に気づくまで、ソーは水面の下で魚が時々手をついばんできてるとばかり思っていた。ロキの目は溶けたマスカラで縁取られ、その暗い色どりのせいで彼の瞳のグリーンをより濃くみせていた。ロキはソーの手首を指で掴むと軽く引っ張った。ソーはその手を握りたいような気がした。

「お腹すいた。」ボルダーがわめいた。「もう帰ろうよー？」

手首を掴んでいた指は消え、ソーはそれを追いかけたい気持ちに抵抗しなければならなかった。「道覚えてるだろ？一人で帰れるよな。」今ここを離れるのは嫌だった。

「もー、もう赤ちゃんじゃないもん！」ぶつぶつ言いながらボルダーは岸へと泳いでいった。

森の中にボルダーが消えて行くのを見つめながら、ボルダーがいなくなったことで雰囲気が変わったことに気がついた。横にいるロキの存在を感じつつ、2人の間の沈黙は若干ぎこちなかったが、しかし気まずい感じはしなかった。

ロキは手を持ち上げた「おばあちゃんの指みたいになってきた。」ソーに向かって笑いながら指を振った。「そろそろ水から出たほうが良さそうだね。」

ソーの指も同じようにシワになっていた。ロキの後につづいて岸に向かうと、水から上がるにしたがってロキの肌にショーツが張り付いていく様子を見ていないふりをした。

自分のタオルに座ると、水の冷たさで固く尖ったロキの乳首がピンクのビキニの布地を押し上げてる様子が見えた。

脚の間の違和感を感じてソーは膝を抱えると急いで視線をそらせた。

クソッ。

隣に座りながらロキが肩からタオルをかけたのを見てソーはほっとした。

「ずっとここに住んでるの？」何とか他のことを考えたくてソーはたずねた。

「だいたい。パパとママが別れた後にママとファールンに住んでたことがあるけど、ママがデンマークに行ったからここに戻らないといけなくなって。」ロキは乾いた葦を指の間で回すと湿った砂にそれを刺した。「ハッセっていう彼氏との間に赤ちゃんができて、それで、たぶん新しい生活をわたしに台無しにされたくなかったんだと思う。」

ソーにもダメな両親を持った友人たちは大勢いたが、どこかで新しい生活を始めるために自分の子どもを置いていくのはかなりひどい部類に思えた。「それってひどいな。」

「だよね…でも、わたしが一緒に行っちゃったら、おばあちゃんの面倒をみる人が誰もいなくて。ヘルブリンディとビューレイストはパパの農場の仕事で忙しすぎるから、おばあちゃんの食事と薬の面倒を見て、そのへんを勝手にうろうろしないようにしてる。」

あの黄色い家で年老いた祖母の面倒みるロキを思い描いて、ソーは自分は甘ったれで、ストックホルムでの生活は恵まれたものだという思いに突き当たった。自分は今まで独りになったことがなく、いつも友人に囲まれ行きたいところに好きに行くことができた。

「いつかストックホルムに来なよ。案内するよ。バイクに乗せてあげられるし。」ソーは笑いかけた。

「ん…」ロキはうなづいた。「たぶん。」ロキはそうしたそうに答えたが、運命を受け入れてしまい、変化を夢見ることさえ恐れる人の雰囲気を纏っていた。

ソーはロキに夢を見てもいいとなんとか伝えたかった。物事は良い方に変わる可能性があると。だけど、どこにでも偏見を持ったバカがいることも解っていた。ストックホルムでさえも。

「そういえば、この前のあいつらって？」ロキを横目で見ながら、たぶん答えてもらえないだろうと思いながらソーはたずねた。

ロキは唇を固く引き結ぶと、ソーとは目を合わさずにネイルで塗られたつま先を砂に突っ込んだ。「学校のくだらない奴ら。」食いしばった歯の隙間から答えた。「ノルベルグ以外。あの負け犬、中学卒業した後ドロップアウトしたのにまだこの辺りに住んでる。」

「いつもあんな感じ？」

タオルの下の肩を落とすとロキは小さくうなずいた。「だいたいそう。私がそのことを話してから、ずっと。わたしが…」ロキは言葉を止めて緊張した視線をソーになげかけた。

彼が何を言いたいのかロキが最後まで話すまでもなくソーには理解できた。

「残念だな。」良い答えではなかったが、それぐらいしかソーには言えることは無いように思えた。

重たい沈黙が横たわり、ロキは半分埋まったつま先で砂をかき回していた。ソーはロキが少しずつリラックスし、彼を取り巻く怒りの雲が消えて行くのを辛抱強く待った。ロキが静かに息を吐き出し小さく笑ったのでソーは驚いた。

「私のこと”お嬢さん”って呼んだよね。」すこし息を詰まらせながらロキは言った。

「ああ…うん、言ったかも。」ソーは笑って唇を噛んだ。伏し目からロキを見上げ表情を読み取ろうとした。「あれって大丈夫だった？君のこと本当に、ええと、その…」自分のぎこちない様子に気づいてはいたが、こういう状況は初めだったし何よりロキの気持ちを害したくなかった。

ロキの目は面白がっていたが、ソーに向けた笑顔には親しみがこもっていた。「うん、大丈夫。」ロキは頷いた。「実はちょっと…いいなと思った。」

「こう呼んで欲しいとかある？何か特別な…」

ロキは腕の蚊に刺された跡をつつきながら下唇を歯の間に引き込んだ。「特にこれが良いっていうのは無い。今は。どれも。」ロキは一息で答えた。このことについて言葉にするのは、ロキ自身にとっても初めてのことなんだろうとソーは感じていた。

「わたしはいつでもロキだから。でもいつか…」ロキを腕を上げまとめた髪をほどいた。タオルが肩から落ち、ダークなカールがロキの肩の上に降りるのをソーは眺めていた。ロキのビキニトップはほとんど乾いている。「いつか、もしかしたらこれって解るかも知れない…」

ソーはうなずいた。解ったような気がした。「OK。」そして微笑んだ。

_____________________

家は一部屋一部屋変化していった。みじめな廃屋から、フリッガの子供時代の思い出にある美しい別荘に近づいていった。雨漏りと浸水による屋根の損傷は全て修理され、最初に感じていた湿って篭った匂いは、新しい塗装とペンキにとって代わられた。

週末でもあったし、ヘルブリンディとビューレイストには彼らの父の農場での仕事があり、その間、大きな改装は保留されることになった。しかしソーはフリッガが物置小屋の掃除をするのを手伝い、ロキとボルダーはオーディンと中庭のフェンスを塗り直していた。ロキは彼らの兄たちのように給料が支払われているわけではなかったが、手伝いに来てくれればいつでもフリッガがパンケーキやレモネードで報いられるようにしていた。

「私が子どもの頃、ここはゲストハウスだったの。いとこのウルリカと夏はここで一緒に寝てたわ。」古い箱と埃まみれのリネンに半分埋もれた木のベッドを指さした。「ここをあなた用に片付けてみようと思うんだけど？トレーラーの二段ベッドは小さすぎるでしょ？」

ベッドがあれば、オイルサーディンになった気持ちで眠る必要がなくなると思うとソーの目は輝いた。それに若干のプライバシーも欲しいところだった。家族全員が眠る部屋で目が覚めて、固くなったものを感じるたびに完全にトラウマになりそうだった。

ソーは新しいモチベーションを胸に仕事に着手した。フリッガが床からネズミの糞や虫の死骸を片付ける間、がらくたの山を外に運び出した。大だるに入れた熱湯で寝具を洗い、ソーの抵抗の唸り声は無視され、窓にはフリッガによってフリルのカーテンがつけられた。

「これ捨ててもいいの？」がらくたの山から掘り起こした古い木のチェストをソーは指さした。

「中に何がはいってるの？」

引き出しを開けると埃と時間による重たい匂いに、ソーは鼻にしわを寄せた。中に手を入れ、ブルーのキャンバス地に小さな花が散りばめられた古いスタイルのサマードレスと思われるものを引っ張りだした。

「ああ！そのドレス覚えてるわ！」フリッガは息をのみ両手を握り合わせて棚の前に膝をついた。「これはきっとペルニラおばさんのチェストね。」

チェストの中には少なくとも1ダースほどのドレスがしまわれてあり、古くなった布の匂いが薄くする程度で全て良い状態に保たれていた。ソーはフリルのある柔らかい生地でできた白いナイトガウンを取り出した。ほとんどシースルーのような薄い布地を、ロキのスレンダーな体が纏ったらどんなだろうと想像して、窓の外に目をやると頬が熱くなるのを感じた。

フリッガはソーの視線をたどり、ボルダー、オーディンと一緒に日よけ用の柱にペンキを塗るロキを見つめた。「ロキはドレスが欲しいかしら？どう思う？」

ソーはフリッガの質問に少しおののき、彼女を見上げると胸の前でナイトガウンをもみくちゃにした。

ロキはここに来る時は一度もドレスを着て来たことがなかったが、どうやらフリッガは知っている様子だった。ソーの手からナイトガウンを取り上げると柔らかな布地に手を滑らせた。「彼にあげたかったら洗っておくけど。」

ソーはうなずき顔の赤みはひいていった。「ありがとう、母さん。」

後ろからノックの音が聞こえソーが振り向くと、ロキがドアのそばに立っていた。頬と髪に白いペンキのこすった跡がついている。

「おばあちゃんの午後の薬の時間だからもう行かないといけないんだけど…」ロキはソーとフリッガの間に視線を行き来させ、今度は勢いよく一気に話し終えた。「あとで一緒にアイスを食べにいかないかな？と思って。」

フリッガは微笑みながらフリルのカーテンを釣るし、2人の会話を聞いていないふりをした。

「キャットフードと柔軟剤が減ってきたから、どうせ街には買い物に行かなくちゃいけないし、それで、もし何もすることが無かったらどうかな、と思ってー」

「無い！」ソーは勢い込んだ。

ロキはえくぼを見せると柔らかく息を吐いた。「OK。じゃあ１時間後？」

「了解」ソーはうなずいた。中庭から自転車で走り去るロキを見つめていると、フリッガが後ろから忍び寄ってくるのが聞こえ振り向いた。

「ロミオも真っ青ね。」フリッガが笑った。

「母さん！」

_____________________

ソーが自転車と呼ぶことを拒否しているサビの山で出かけようとすると、ぽつぽつと雨が降り出した。少しぐらいの雨でロキに会うのを取りやめにしたくないので、トラックジャケットのフードを被るとサドルにまたがった。

ロキが別荘に来ることができない時、それはたいていおばあちゃんのお気に入りのドラマが放映される日で、ロキが自由になれる時間が少ないそういう時は、二人は十字路にある古いバス停で会うことにしていた。

街の娯楽は限られていて、バー/ピザ屋に行ってビリヤードをするか、『フリッパー』を見てるしかなかった。しかしソーにとってはロキと一緒に何かすることが大事なのであって、何をするかは大した問題じゃなかった。もちろん家から出てボルダーから離れていられるのもプラス要素ではあったが。

小雨かと思われた雨はあっという間に激しいモンスーン並みになっていった。交差点の近くまで来た時点でソーは下着までずぶ濡れになっていた。目をぬぐうと、何かが聞こえたような気がして道の方に向かって目を細めた。激しい雨音を通して聞こえる音は怒った蜂の群のようだった。

それか、ダートバイクか。クソッ。

丘からの坂を急いで降りていったが、街に戻った地元のちんぴら達が道の真ん中で拳を握りしめたロキをバイクで取り囲んでエンジンをふかしているのを見て、ソーは血の気がひいた。

この前店でやってたように、ちんぴら達はせせら笑いながらロキを馬鹿にしていた。ロキは銅像のように固まったまま表情ひとつ動かさなかった。ノースリーブのドレスは雨に濡れ、インクのような黒髪が背中に流れ落ちていた。

「ドレスの下には何があるのかな？チビのあばずれ。なあ、見せてみろよ！」

ロキのドレスのストラップに誰かの手が伸びると、追い詰められた動物が牙をむくかのようのにロキは動きを取り戻した。手を振り払うとその男はロキに唾を吐きかけた。ソーの視界は一点にしぼられた。

飛び降りた自転車を放り出すと、まだ車輪が回っている間にちんぴらに突進していった。

「おまえら！自分が何やってんのかわかってんだろうな？」

あご髭野郎の胸ぐらを掴んでダートバイクから引きずり下ろすと、砂利の上に投げ飛ばし、クソ野郎の喉元に泥だらけのスニーカーの底を押しつけると、腕を下ろして戦意を無くして横たわるまで気管に押し込んだ。

「ノルドベルグ！」

残りの三人は何が起きているかにやっと気づくと、バイクを飛び降りうさぎ狩りの犬のようにソーに飛びかかってきた。左腕と左頬にいくつかパンチをくらったが、アドレナリンが痛みを麻痺させていた。一人のアゴを殴り飛ばし、もう一人には腹に一発食らわせて溝に落としてやった。三人目は踵を返すと自分のバイクに飛び乗り、ぬかるんだ道を猛スピードで走り去っていった。

ロキは目を見開き、泣き喚きながら這い回るちんぴらとソーを見つめながら、少し離れた場所で混乱して立ちつくしていた。

「お前ら、二度とロキに触ったり話しかけたりしてみろ。次は骨が折れるまでやるからな。わかったか！」哀れっぽい声で「解った」と答えるまで、あご髭野郎の気管をスニーカーで踏みつけた。

ソーは自転車に戻ると倒れた自転車を起こしたが、強く引き上げすぎてチェーンが外れそうになった。怒りで喉がしめつけられたが、ロキにはできるだけ声を和らげて荷台に座るように促した。

「行こう。」

歩き出したが空は重く曇り、頭の上の雲の中には雷鳴が鳴り始めていた。ロキはソーのウエストに腕を回し、ソーがべダルを漕ぎ始めるとサンダルの端が濡れた砂利の上を引きずった。

喧嘩のせいでまだ心がざわつき、腕と脚の筋肉はアドレナリンのせいで震えていた。肩を叩かれ、ロキが道路の向こうにある放置された古い小屋を指差していることにソーはかろうじて気づいた。

「あそこ！雨宿りできるから。」降り注ぐ雨の中でロキは叫んだ。

道路脇に自転車を置くとソーはロキに続いて小さな野原を横切り、開けっ放しのドアから中に潜りこんだ。屋根にはいくつか雨漏りがあったが、内部はほとんど乾いていて床は古い藁で覆われていた。

ソーは濡れた髪の束をロキの耳にかけてやると首すじに手をあてた。「大丈夫？」

ロキが瞬きすると濡れた雫が黒いまつ毛からこぼれ落ちた。小さくうなずくと、さっきパンチを食らってじんじんし始めたソーの頬を手で包み込んだ。

「誰もこんなことわたしにしてくれなかった…」

ソーは歯を食い縛るとロキの手を取った。「あのクズ野郎たち、君にあんなことすべきじゃないだろ。だから俺はただー」

ロキが身を乗り出した。ソーが何を言おうとしてたにせよ、自分の唇に押しつけられた柔らかな唇のせいでそれ以上言葉は出てこなかった。

オーケー。ワオ。

ロキはソーの濡れたジャケットを掴み驚いたように声をあげた。まるでソーと同じぐらいキスで驚いたように。唇を離すと首を振った。「ごめん。あの…そういうつもりじゃー」

ソーは後悔や謝罪の機会を与えなかった、なぜならそんな必要はなかったからだ。ロキのウエストに腕をまわして自分の胸に引き寄せるともう一度キスをした。

ロキの唇は冷たかったが呼吸は温かく、静かな吐息となって口から漏れ出した。ソーは胸が締めつけられロキに触れたくて手が震えた。髪に指を通し、自分の体と同じぐらい解るようにロキの体を思い描いた。

畑のどこかで急に起こった雷鳴で2人とも驚き、お互いの歯が当たったことを笑いあった。

ソーは体を引くとロキの体に濡れてはりついたドレスを見つめた。赤いブラのストラップの細い繊維や、ドレスの生地の下にある硬い乳首の形は、ソーがこれまで見たことのあるものの中で一番セクシーだった。

ロキの腰に指を沈めるともっと触りたくてたまらなくなった。「ここを触ってもいい？」片手をロキの胸の上に彷徨わせ、喉に引っかかるような声でたずねた。

ロキは視線を横に外したが、誘うように胸を反らせた。ドレスの上から胸を手で包み込み、ブラ越しに固い乳首を親指でこすった。

「あ…」ロキはため息をつき目を閉じるとソーの手の感触に体をあずけた。

ソーはもう一度キスをすると転ばないように気をつけながら、ロキを背後の藁の山へと導いた。

ソーが藁に背をあずけるとそれは思ったより固く、見た目より背中が引っ掻かれた。膝の上にロキを座らせると、キスをしながら手をお互いの体に彷徨わせ、ソーはロキの揺れる腰に合わせるように自分の腰を持ち上げた。短パンの中はすでにとても硬く、もう長くは持たないことが解っていたが、ロキの太ももの間の温かさに向かって突き上げるのを止めることができなかった。

ロキのドレスのストラップは肩から外れいて、ソーがドレスを引っぱると鮮やかな赤のブラレットが現れた。

ロキと目を合わせ小さくうなずくのを待つと、フリルのついた布地の下に興味を抑えきれない指を滑り込ませた。ソーが親指でロキに触れ始めると、ロキは唇を噛み腰を押しつけた。まだ誰ともここまでしたことがなかった。アモラとも、中一の頃からずっとまとわりついて来てた2Bクラスの体操女子の双子とも、誰とも。

スカートの裾がめくれ上がって露わになったロキの太ももを掴んだ時、ソーはぎりぎりのところで踏みとどまっていた。

「ここに触ってもいい？」ソーは息を切らし、柔らかいロキの内ももに指を沈めた。

「うん」ロキはうなずいた。ソーがロキの下着の内側にある硬さを手で包み込むと、ロキの呼吸が上がり少し体を弾ませた。

ロキのペニスの形を手でなぞると、布地を押し上げている先端の湿った場所が感じられた。親指をそこに押し付けると、ロキが動かなくなったことに驚いて目を上げた。ロキは全身を硬直させ下着越しのソーの手のひらに向かって解き放っていた。

自分の膝の上でスカートの裾を握りしめて体を揺らすロキを、ソーは目を見開いて見つめていた。その光景だけで、ソーは地面から腰を突き上げると短パンの中で脈打つように自分の左ももに向かって射精していた。

外はまだ雨が降り続けていたが雷鳴は遠ざかったようだった。ロキがドレスを引き上げ、髪に絡まった藁を掴み取ると、それがソーの鼻をくすぐった。

「ミッドサマーは何してるの？」

「オプションは？」ソーは笑いながらロキのもつれた髪に指を絡ませた。「ここってエンターテインメントの宝庫とは言えなさそうだけど。」

「ちょっと！」ロキは怒ったふりで握った藁をソーの顔に投げつけた。「毎年大きなパーティーがあるんだけど。」

ソーは顔を拭うと、できるうる限りの疑わしそうな目つきでロキを見た。「それってあれでしょ、どこかの埃っぽい古い小屋に地元民が集まって、メイポールの周りを跳ね回るんでしょ？」

ロキはネイルを塗った爪でソーの脇腹をつついた。「そうだけど…でも、パーティーには違いないよ。」笑ってるソーの唇にキスを落とした。「それにもし、いい仲間と一緒だったらそんなに悪くないと思う。」

_____________________

13歳を過ぎてから、ソーはミッドサマーを両親と過ごしたことがなかった。ダンス小屋に自分の父母と一緒に到着するなんてダサさの極みだと確信していた。ソーは後ろに留まって、キャップのバイザーを深く下ろして自分の家族を知らないふりをしていた。

フリッガが振り向き、少し意地悪そうな笑顔を口元に浮かべるとソーを急かした。「ここに置いていかれたくないでしょ？」

ソーはポケットに手を突っ込んだ。「そうだけど…」

小屋の外の広場に置かれた長テーブルから、お皿に食べ物を取り、飲み物を手にし、人々はあちこちで小さなグループを作り、大きなおしゃべりの声が空気を満たしていた。まるでこれが一年のハイライトであるかのように、昔懐かしい踊りのために村中の人が集まっているようだった。そしてそれは、おそらくその通りだった。

ロキの姿はまだなく、ソーは自分の評判を空振りのために落としたくはないと願った。両親についてやって来た小屋では、人々は地元バンドが奏でる民俗調な音楽に合わせて踊っていて、その多くは伝統的なコスチュームを身につけたお年寄りのカップルたちだった。そして抵抗する間も与えられずベビーシッターを押しつけられた。

「弟を見ておいてくれ。」オーディンはそう言うとフリッガの手を取った。カップルたちに加わろうとダンスフロアに出て行く両親を、ソーは恥ずかしさで凍りつきながら眺めていた。

オーディンは深くお辞儀をすると、抜け目のないカサノバのように手をくるくると回した。ソーはボルダーの腕を掴むと小屋の外に連れ出した。この惨劇を目撃する必要はない。

2人で一直線にビュッフェに向かうと、ニシンやディル・ポテト、鮭の燻製、そして大きな苺タルトを皿に取った。テーブルの一つは丸ごと無料のアルコール・コーナーになっていて、ソーは５分ほどその前をうろつき、アクバビットのショットをくすねようと頑張ったが、鷹の目をした魔法使いのような老婆が見張っていたせいで、何も飲めないまま立ち去るしかなかった。

広場をうろつきながら、ソーは自分と同じ歳頃の人間がダンスに集まっているだけでなく、心から楽しんでいる様子に驚いていた。

このミッドサマーの週末はアモラと過ごすはずだった。だけどそうならなくて残念かというと、それは嘘になるだろう。最後にアモラとのチャットを開いてから、もう数週間経っていた。そしてアモラのインスタグラムを見る限り、ソーの場所は3Cの人気者にすでに取って代わられたようだった。

小屋の後ろには高いメイポールが立てられていて、その周りを陽気に跳ね回りながら歌う、頭のおかしな連中に向かってソーはぐるりと目をまわした。食べ物のおかわりとアクバビット狙いでボルダーを連れてビュッフェに向かいかけたところで、集団の端で手を叩くロキを見つけた。

伝統的な衣装を着て、髪を結い上げて花の冠をつけているせいで、ソーは一瞬ロキに気づけなかった。ロキの肩を叩くと2人の目が合い、そのことでロキの表情が輝くのを見るとソーの胸は弾んだ。

「来ると思ってなかった。」ロキは本当に驚いたようにソーを見た。

「えっと、誰かにいい仲間がいるって聞いたから。」ソーは笑うと、ボルダーがよそ見をしている隙にロキにウィンクを飛ばした。

ゆるく巻かれたコルセットの下に着ているロキのコットンシャツの膨らんだ袖を引っ張った。「いいドレスだね。」

「ありがとう…」ロキは暗い色のスカートの上に広がる、ストライプのエプロンに手を滑らせた。「これ、おばあちゃんのだったんだ。」

「えっと…あの、すごくー」

「かわいい！」ボルダーが叫んだ。

ロキは楽しそうな笑みを唇に浮かべると、ボルダーに向かって小さく膝を曲げておじぎをした。「ありがとう、ボルダー。」

セリフを奪われたソーはボルダーを睨みつけ慌てて賛同を表明した。「うん、すごくかわいい！マジで。」

ロキは花冠から小さなデイジーを引き抜くとソーの耳に挿した。「ありがとう。」

夜が更けるにつれ祝祭は賑やかさを増し、酔っ払った何人かが騒ぎを起こす前に連れ帰されていった。

敷地の中を歩き回りながら手首に指が当たるのを感じて見下ろすと、ロキが手のひらを向けて無言で誘っていた。

ソーは微笑んで手をとると指を絡めて握った。

二人はさっそく街のゴシップになっているようだったが、ロキは気にしていないように見えた。ロキが一度だけ緊張したのを感じたのは、ノルドベルグとちんぴらたちが飲み物のテーブルの周りにたむろしている側を通り過ぎた時だけだった。

安心させようとロキの手をかたく握りなおした。「大丈夫。」ソーは囁いた。

目を合わせるとノルドベルグは青ざめた。ちんぴらを先導すると反対の側へと向かい、5分後にはエンジンを吹かす音が聞こえて４台のダートバイクが埃をあげながら去っていった。

ロキはソーに向かって笑顔を向け「ありがとう。」と囁いた。

太陽が空高く昇り続けているせいで、ボルダーがあくびしながら家に帰りたいとぐずり始めて、初めて夜遅くなっていることに気がついた。

「私たちでボルダーを家に連れて帰ろうか？ご両親、まだまだ帰るって感じじゃなさそうだし。」オーディンとフリッガが、ダンスフロアでまだぐるぐると回り続けている小屋を指差した。「私たちも、あと何時間か一緒にいれそうじゃないかな…」

ソーはロキの説明の行間を読み取ると、素早く両親にボルダーを連れて帰ることを知らせた。フリッガはロキに目を向けるとすっかりお見通しのような笑顔を見せたが、2人をそのまま行かせるとおやすみと告げた。

ぐったりしたボルダーを背負っての別荘への帰り道は、バードチェリーの香りで暖かく甘かった。ロキは時々、道路の脇から花を摘み取り小さなブーケをアレンジしていた。

「将来の旦那の夢を見ようとしてる？」ロキの作ったブーケの花の種類が7つあることを数えながらソーは笑った。

ロキは赤くなりながら花束をソーの頬に押しつけるとキスをした。「たぶん…」

トレーラーに運び込むと、布団をかけてやる間も無くボルダーは眠ってしまった。

ドアのあたりをうろうろしているロキの側に近づくと、この後どう進めていいか解らないソーは戸惑った顔を向けた。

「それで…」

「それで…」ロキは微笑み、畑の向こう側の新調したゲストハウスを眺めた。眉をあげると体を前に傾けソーの唇に向かって囁いた。「もう少しプライベートな場所に連れていってくれる？」

ロキの花冠から漂う甘い香りを吸い込むと、笑うロキの唇からキスを盗んだ。「もちろん。」

2人はゲストハウスに滑り込むと、ソーは念のため背後のドアをかたく閉めると真鍮製の鍵をドアの上のフックに吊り下げた。

ロキはベッドに座るとブーケをナイトスタンドに置き、ソーはオイルランプ灯して低い天井からそれを吊るした。薄暗いランプの明かりが長い影を作り、コルセットとエプロンをつけたロキの姿は、まるでフェアリテールから抜け出してきたかのようだった。ロキはコルセットの紐をすでに緩め始めていた。

「そうだ！見せたいものがあるんだ。」ソーは窓のそばに置かれたチェストに目を向けた。引き出しを開けると、ロキに緊張した笑顔を向けながら中から古いサマードレスを取り出した。

フリッガが約束してくれた通り、洗ってアイロンのかけられたドレスからは広げてロキに向かってかかげると爽やかな香りがした。

ロキはびっくりして口を開けて駆け寄ると、ドレスの柔らかな生地に指を滑らせた。

「気にいった？」ソーはたずねたが、薄暗さで表情を読み取るのは難しかった。「もし気に入ったなら、この中にもっとあるから。」

ロキはソーの横に膝をつくと引き出しからもう一枚洗いたてのドレスを取り出した。「すごくかわいい。これ本当にくれるの？」

「ああ、もちろん。大叔母さんのものなんだけど、もう死んじゃったし。いや、死んだ時に着てたってわけじゃなくて、その、母さんが全部洗ってくれたから、だから…」

ソーは自分がぶつぶつ言ってることに気づいていたので、ロキがドレスを置いてソーの首に腕を回し、ほとんど膝の上に乗り上げてきたことで邪魔が入ったことを喜んだ。

「ありがとう。」ロキの声は少し湿っていた。ソーの顔中にキスを降らせ、二人で床に倒れてもやめなかった。

ソーはロキの花冠から抜け落ちそうになっている花を差し戻してやり、ロキの細い脇腹に手を滑らせた。「気に入ってくれてよかった。」

ロキは笑顔になるとソーの膝の上に座りチェストに目を向けた。「着てみて欲しい？」

ソーは顔が赤くなるのを感じた。なぜなら絶対にロキに着て欲しいと思うものが一着あったからだ。

「じゃあ、君がそうしたいって言うなら…」

体を起こすと、ぎこちない手で破ったりしないように慎重に白いパールホワイトのナイトガウンを取り出した。

「これ？ふーん。」ロキを眉を高く上げるとフリルのついた裾に指を走らせた。「これって、ほとんど透けてるんだけど。」

ソーは首の後ろを掻くとさらに顔を赤くした。「別に、嫌だったら着なくてもー」

ロキは微笑むとナイトガウンをソーの手から取り上げた。ソーをベッドに座らせると目をつぶっているように命じた。「着替え終わるまで覗かない。」ロキが警告するとソーは神妙にうなずいて目を閉じ、ロキは服を脱ぎ始めた。

布が擦れる音を聞きながら腹の中に湧き上がる興奮を感じ、ソーは目を開けたい要求に抵抗した。ポルノは数えきれないほど観ていたが、今感じているたったひとつのシンプルな期待が、どういうわけかオンラインで観た何よりもソーを硬くさせた。

ロキがソーの肩にふれるまでを永遠のように感じた。

「見てもいいよ。」ロキが囁いた。

ソーは目を開きロキの姿を目に染み込ませた。ロキはソーの広げた太ももの間に立ち、つま先は床の上で丸まっていた。

ロキの姿は夢の中から抜け出してきたようで、何かこの世のものではない、ミッドサマーの夜にだけ存在できる何かのように見えた。

ガウンには袖がなく、ロキの真っ白な腕に手を走らせながらその姿を見つめ続けた。

ロキは愛撫の感触に身震いすると、コットンの紐が結ばれていない襟の部分を引っぱると、どこかソーの肩の後ろ方を見つめ、目を合わさないようにしていた。「どうかな？」

常に言葉より行動が得意なソーにとって、2人の間の空間に向かって「めちゃくちゃきれいだよ。」と囁くことが、ロキを見て起こった気持ちを伝えるためにソーができる精一杯のことだった。

ロキはソーに向かって微笑み、ほっとしたようだった。つま先の丸まりと体の緊張が解けるとソーの腕に向かって体をあずけた。

キスをすると、ソーの手がロキの背中を撫で下ろし、さらにその下の丸みを滑りおりた。ロキが薄い布地の下に何も身につけていないのは明らかだった。ソーはスニーカを脱ぎ捨てるとベルトのバックルを外した。

ロキが膝に乗り上げると同時に、ソーのジーンズは床に落ち、ロキは洗いたてのリネンの上にソーを押し倒した。

「くそっ、ファック」ロキがキスし続ける間、何とか自分をなだめようとした。「ファック、ファック、ファック」

「それをするんだよね。」ロキは笑うとシーツを掴んで腰を押しつけた。ナイトガウンの薄く透けた生地からはペニスの形がはっきりと見てとれた。

ファック。

ロキの体にガウンがゆるく纏わりつき、ピンクの乳首が開いた襟の間からのぞくのを見つめると、自分のペニスが跳ねるのを感じた。裾の隙間から手を差し込むとロキの脇腹に触れ、肋骨の上に手を滑らせ肌の熱さに驚いた。

ロキは息をはずませながらソーの手の中で体を反らせた。ゆっくりと揺れる腰の動きにあわせてベッドが軋んだ音をたてていた。手で触れると、筋肉と柔らかなくぼみの組み合わさったロキの腹は滑らかでしなやかだった。手を伸ばし平らな胸を手で包みこみ、乳首をやさしく引っ張った。

「気持ちいい？」

「うん…」薄暗い明かりの中でロキの目の色は暗く、花冠の影からソーを見ていた。花冠を外してベッドのフレームに掛けると、マットレスにもつれこんで転がり、触れながらお互いに腰を揺らした。

ロキの黒い髪にまだ残っている花の香り、キスをするとその長い束がソーの頬をくすぐった。ロキはソーのボクサーを引き下ろすと、床に散らばった服の上に落とした。

ソーは人前でこんな風に裸になったことがなかった。ロキの顔に広がる明らかな欲望を目の前に、自分を疑っている暇はない。ロキがソーの胸から視線を下げていくと、ソーが腹筋に力を込めているのに気づき眉を上げた。

「なに？」ソーは笑ってみせた。そのままロキの視線が下がり続けるので、頭皮が熱でピリピリした。視線がソーの硬くなったペニスに止まるとシーツの上で指がひきつった。

ロキは唇を舐めた。それはおそらく無意識だったと思うが、ソーはその光景に体がびくつくのを感じた。「触りたかったら触ってもいいよ。」喉に声をつまらせながらソーは囁いた。

「う、うん。」ロキは唇を噛むと少し湿った手のひらをソーの脚の間に伸ばし、指でペニスの根元のあたりを包みこんだ。包皮を引きおろす程度にロキが軽く手を動かすと、ソーはかかとをマットに沈みこませた。ファック、すごく気持ちいい。

「こんなことしたことない。誰とも、だからー」慌てたようにロキは声にした。少し圧倒されたようでいながら、ロキもまた硬くなったものがナイトガウンの布地を押し上げ、薄い生地が濡れていた。

「俺も…」どうしたらいいか不確かな目でお互いを見つめながら、ソーもそれを認めた。

ボルダーが庭の向こうで眠っているのこの場で最後までいけないことは明らかだった。ロキとセックスしたければ事前にたくさんの準備が必要なことにソーは気づいていた。

「あの…太ももの間とかは、できそう？」

「OK、OK、うん、大丈夫。」

ムードは少しぎこちなくなったものの、ベッドの上に落ち着くと体勢を整えた。ロキがソーの胸に向かって背中を丸めると、着たままだったナイトガウンのフリルのついた裾をソーが捲り上げ、ロキの腰の周りにまとめて引き上げる。

ロキの右腿を持ち上げるとその間にペニスを差し込み、試しに太ももの間に向かって突きいれた。

「くっそ…」ソーは歯を噛みしめ引き抜いた。ロキの太ももの皮膚が乾いていたので、自分の手のひらを舐めると軽くしごいてもう一度トライする。それでもあまり心地良くはならなかった。

ロキは首をひねってソーを振り返った。「どうした？わたしなんか間違ってる？」

「違う、違う。」首を振って、安心させるようにロキのこめかみに口づけた。「そうじゃなくて、その…ちょっと乾いてて。」

「ああ。」

ロキは顔の前に手のひらを近づけると、ソーが止める間も無くそこに唾液を落とし、自分の太ももの間に手を伸ばした。そこからソーのペニスを手に取ると、滑らかになった太ももの間に導いた。

ソーがもう一度トライすると、今度は濡れた滑り具合がファッキン・パーフェクトだった。

「良くなった？」抽送を始めたソーに向かって息を上げながらロキがたずねた。

「うん、うん、」ソーは喘ぎ、手にひらをロキの下腹に押し当て動き続けた。「めちゃくちゃ気持ちいい…」

欲望のあまり動きはリズムを失い、ロキの物欲しそうな声を聞くまでソーは自分の快楽にだけ飲み込まれるところだった。瞬きすると、手を伸ばしてロキの硬いペニスを包み込んでぎこちなく手を動かす。

「もっと早く。」枕に向かってロキが訴えると、ソーがスピードをあげ親指で濡れた先端をこすったので、その声は小さな叫び声に変わった。

さらに気合いをいれて、ロキが泣き声をあげるまで素早くペニスを擦ると、ロキはナイトガウンの裾を掴みながらソーの胸で震え、放たれたものがソーの拳の上からこぼれ落ちた。

ソーも自分のオーガズムまで数回浅く突き上げると、ロキの首筋の乱れた黒髪に顔を埋めながら太ももの間に解き放った。盛大にやらかしてしまい、ロキの会陰からしわくちゃになったシーツにまで染みをつくってしまったが、オーガズムで霞んだ頭ではどうすることもできなかった。

「大丈夫？」ロキを胸に抱きかかえて囁いた。

ロキは首を伸ばすと気だるげな微笑みを唇に浮かべていた。「うん。」

真夜中を少し過ぎたところだった。果樹園の向こうの空はピンクと紫のシェードがかかり、太陽は並木のすぐ下に隠れていた。ロキの裸の腕に指で小さくパターンをなぞりながら、彼の柔らかな呼吸を聴いていた。森のどこかでブラックバードが静かに歌を歌い、ソーは自分の目が完全に閉じるのを感じた。

ロキが体を起こした気配でソーの意識はひきもどされた。ベッドの上でロキが動くにつれてマットレスが傾く。

「まだ行かないよね？」ソーは落胆を隠しきれずにたずねた。

「行かないよ。」ロキが囁くとソーはホッとしてため息をついた。ロキはブーケを手にまたベッドに戻ってくると花束を枕の下に滑り込ませ、またソーの腕の中に落ち着いた。

ソーがロキの髪にキスを落とす。少しいたずらな笑みを浮かべ囁いた。「良い夢を。」

終わり

**Author's Note:**

> ＊夏至の夜、７種類の花を摘んで枕の下に入れて眠ると将来の結婚相手の夢を見るという言い伝えが北欧にあるそうです。
> 
> 作品を気に入られたら、ぜひ原作者さんにKudosを送ってください。  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654398


End file.
